


kiss of a mistletoe

by injunoir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: Hendery always spent Christmas alone with his cat since he moved abroad for work, until Yangyang decides he will bring him home with his family this year.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	kiss of a mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunclipse (princemin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemin/gifts).



> This fic was so hard to make. I struggled with finding ideas and motivation and overall lacked the inspiration. It was difficult to even get a sentence out. I genuinely almost dropped out but I thought about my assigned person and I couldn't bring myself to do that to them and push them to someone else. But, I did it! I am honestly not disappointed with how it turned out. It came out better than I thought it would and I'm very happy about that!
> 
> To moonshine, Merry Christmas! I hope you celebrated well and received wonderful gifts and love this year. It was an honor to write you this and I hope you like it! This prompt caught my eye the most and I'm so happy and relieved I was able to deliver this to you.
> 
> To NCTV Secret Santa admin, bloom, thank you so much for being patient with me when I asked for an extension at a late notice and for helping me with submitting since I was a clueless bird. Thank you for hosting and working hard! 
> 
> And to the readers, I hope you enjoy this henyang fic that I adored writing because i have the biggest soft spot for this pairing and it made me happy to finally write them!! I hope you enjoy, thank you <3

Hendery will be honest, he was lonely. His coworkers were buzzing around and sharing their Christmas plans while Hendery sat by himself picking at his sandwich. It wasn’t that he wasn’t friends with his coworkers - he was! The problem was the topic of conversation. His plans for Christmas were the same as they have been for the past three years; laying in bed with his cat watching Halloween movies.

He hasn't been able to return home since he moved abroad three years ago, and he still had a bit of trouble making the kind of friends that would spend Christmas with him. He would go back home, he really would, but his parents insist that he stay and spend Christmas with his friends as they have already spent so many with him. He didn't have the heart to tell them he didn't have anyone to spend it with.

“Hey!”

Hendery is startled out of his thoughts and looks up to see his friend Yangyang. The other was one of the ‘new’ additions to his section of the company. Though it had already been seven months yet Yangyang continued to insist he was new and needed assistance. Which - if Hendery was honest - he really _did_ need no matter how many times he’s done something. Yangyang was really nice though, no one could resist the puppy-like aura of his so he was forgiven more often than not.

“Hi Yangyang,” Hendery smiles and Yangyang takes it as a sign to sit himself down in front of him.

“So,” Yangyang wiggles his eyebrows, “got any special plans for Christmas? Or are you staying in again?”

Oh, how Hendery regretted letting Yangyang in on his yearly Christmas plans. The boy was insistent on knowing whether or not Hendery celebrated with a special someone or if he returned to China to see his family as he was a Christmas lover that enjoyed prying into others’ plans.

Hendery sighs, leaning back against his chair, “Yes. You already know that.”

Yangyang frowns as he opens his sandwich, “Henny, you can’t! Come on, tell your family you wanna visit them this year. You can’t keep spending Christmas like this again.”

Yangyang pouts and Hendery has to look away. Yes, Yangyang was cute and everyone knew it, but Hendery has an abnormal feeling in his chest every time. No, Hendery does not have a crush on Liu Yangyang, his close friend who happened to be very cute and the only person Hendery allowed to be touchy with him. His lips also happened to be very pretty. Not that he would look at them, of course not. It’s just...normal to look at your friends’ lips and maybe want to kiss them some time - not that Hendery would know this!

“Yang, it’s really okay. I don’t mind it at all.” He does. Just a bit.

They remain quiet for a while, Hendery just drinking his coffee and watching Yangyang eat his lunch while also chuckling at the conversations of their coworkers around them. When Hendery finishes his coffee, he begins to pack up his trash and is ready to stand to throw it away when Yangyang’s voice stops him.

“Come with me,” Hendery looks at him confused.

“Huh?”

Yangyang’s eyes are round and so shine as he stares, “ Come home with me for Christmas. My family lives about an hour drive away and I want you to come.”

Hendery’s eyes widened, “What? No, I can’t do that Yangyang… Really, I don’t mind spending Christmas like usual.”

Yangyang sighed and nodded, “Okay, I understand.”

Hendery gives him a final glance before finally standing and throwing his trash away. He doesn’t notice the sad eyes watching him leave.

The next few days were...a bit interesting. When Hendery had sat down at his assigned area, there was a sticky note on his computer saying, _“no one in my family is allergic to cats.”_ He’d looked up to find Yangyang across from him typing away on his phone. He smiled but said nothing. When he’d grabbed his lunch from the fridge that same day, there was another note saying, _“we have a dog who isn’t super excited and he won’t overwhelm Louis. He likes cats!”_

There was a note every day and he would sometimes catch Yangyang peeking at him while he was reading the little notes. The last note he’d read before finally confronting Yangyang about them said, _“I really want you to be there.”_

“Yangyang.”

The said boy jumps in surprise and scrambles to hide his sticky notes pack before turning around with a wide smile.

“Hey! You scared me.”

Hendery eyes the notepad before meeting his gaze. He lifts his hand to show the now small stack of notes that he’d kept over the past few days.

“Today’s the last day of work,” Hendery says.

“Yup,” Yangyang smiles sheepishly.

“I’ll come,” Hendery sighs.

Yangyang’s entire expression lit up, “Really? You will? Oh my god, I have to call my mom right now - um, okay, I’ll text you when and what time I’m picking you up? Oh and pack for at least three days!” Yangyang is already running off with his phone out before Hendery can even say anything and he smiles. God, that boy would be the death of him. Not that he liked him or anything.

**Yangie**  
ok we r leaving tmr at 7! I can pick u up at ur place!  
all my things r packed nd ready to go so u can just prep ur and louis’ things!

**Me**  
are you sure I can bring him?

**Yangie**  
ofc silly! can’t have u leaving him alone either ;(

**Me**  
just double-checking! are you sure I won’t be intruding??? 

**Yangie**  
nOOOOOO U AERENT I PROMINSE  
Everyone will love u and they are excited to meet you!!!!!!!

**Me**  
alright….. If you say so… I’ll see u tomorrow then:)

**Yangie**  
YES u will! :D I’m so happy ur coming!  
goodnight henny ^___^

**Me**  
goodnight yangie

**Yangie**  
GASP

Hendery was honestly going to die because of Liu Yangyang. Not only had he made sure to leave a spot for Louis, but he’d also even brought one of those lookouts for pets so that Louis would be comfortable and be able to look out the window if he wanted.

“I remembered I had it in the closet and thought he might like it,” Yangyang says while rubbing a hand on the nape of his neck, his cheeks a bright pink.

Yangyang made sure the car was warm enough and had also brought blankets for both Hendery and Louis in case they were still cold on the way. It was only an hour’s drive but he’d prepared so much for the two to be comfortable on the way and Hendery’s heart was just bursting.

When they were nearly there, driving around the streets of downtown, Hendery began to feel nervous.

“Yangyang,” He whispered.

“Yeah?” Yangyang hummed, glancing at him.

“What if your family doesn’t like me or thinks I’m weird? I mean, I’m some complete stranger. Maybe they’ll hate me,” his eyes widened.

He didn’t think this through. He was meeting his friend’s _family_. He was a complete stranger walking in and invading their time when you’re usually with family. Oh god, what if they didn’t even want him there? They would probably ignore his existence and it would be so awkward and- There's a hand on his hand.

He looks at Yangyang with wide eyes and the other is still staring ahead at the road with a small smile on his face.

“Trust me, okay?” He says, voice so warm and honest that Hendery feels the shake of his hands and lips cease, “They will love you and know you’re a great person just like I know you are. Relax, alright? I got you.”

Yeah, Hendery likes the sound of Yangyang having him.

“Thank you,” Hendery whispers, exhaling slowly with a calmer heart and less shaky breathing.

“No need to thank me, besides! They already know about you and your weird quirks and dislikes so they’re more than ready for weirdo Hendery!”

Hendery gasps dramatically, his right hand that isn’t being held by Yangyang (they both don't want to let go) flies to his chest in mock offense, “Yangyang! _I’m_ the weirdo? You got that so, so wrong.”

“Hmm...I don't think so,” Yangyang muses, glancing at him with a big grin.

“You sure they won't mind Louis though?”

“Hendery, for the twentieth time, _no_. They adore cats.”

“You ready to go in?”

Hendery takes a deep breath. They’re standing outside of Yangyang’s beautifully decorated home that seems so safe and warm. Louis was in the pet carrier backpack sleeping soundly and Hendery’s hands were busy holding his suitcase and Louis’ bag. Yangyang was holding his own backpack and his other hand was on Hendery’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Hendery nods slowly.

He needed to stop overthinking things.

Before Yangyang could even touch the doorbell, the door is pulled open and soon enough Yangyang’s backpack is on the floor and he’s engulfed in arms. A sweet-looking woman, not much older than them, hugging Yangyang in a tight hold. Hendery then sees two identical kids running up and hugging at Yangyang’s legs and two more people show up behind her. They were much older, probably his parents and the woman holding Yangyang must be his sister while the twins were his nephews. Then, barking is heard drawing near and Hendery finds himself dropping the bags as the dog too big for its own good is jumping into his arms and licking his face.

“Hi there,” Hendery smiles at the excited dog now adjusted in his arms, “you’re so cute!”

“-Yeah so…” Yangyang turns around, Hendery finally looking up and seeing Yangyang and his family staring at him now, “This is my friend Hendery.”

Hendery smiles awkwardly, letting the dog go and he leans forward in a formal bow, “Hello, thank you for allowing me to visit for Christmas.”

“No, none of that!” Hendery stands straight as Yangyang’s mother steps forward towards him, “I’m very happy to welcome you to our home.”

“Please, come in, Hendery. Let me help you with one of those,” Yangyang’s father steps close to him and grabs Hendery’s suitcase.

“Oh, thank you so much,” Hendery bows slightly again, “I’m very grateful to be here.”

After leaving their shoes at the entrance and taking their things to Yangyang’s room that they would be sharing (Hendery is internally dying over that), Hendery finally lets Louis out to meet Yangyang’s family. Needless to say, Hendery worried over nothing while watching them all take turns petting Louis and playing with him.

“This is Nian Nian,” Yangyang says gently as Nian Nian eagerly accepted his head pats and ear scratches.

Hendery coos at the dog, “He’s so cute…”

_Just like you_ , Hendery adds in his head.

“Hendery,” Yangyang’s mom says after a while, “Want to help me bake some cookies? Yangyang mentioned you liked baking.”

Hendery’s turn a warm shade of pink at the words, glancing at Yangyang from the corner of his eyes before nodding, “I would love to!”

Hendery stands and quickly follows Yangyang’s mom after patting Yangyang on the head as he did so. She had already set out the ingredients and allowed him to take the lead, insisting she wanted to see him work his magic.

As he cracks one of the eggs, she starts talking, “I’m glad you came over, Hendery, I haven’t seen Yang this happy in a while.”

_Oh my god_ , Hendery thinks to himself.

“I’m happy he convinced me to,” Hendery chuckles softly. “I didn’t want to at first, I worried I would be intruding, but he kept leaving me sticky notes with reasons why I should come. So I gave in. He was really excited...I would have regretted not accepting the invite.”

She smiles, “He has always been insistent to get what he wanted. He always struggled to have friends that weren’t just using him for his kindness. He never really noticed it, but we all did. It led to many broken friendships and he was sad for a long while. But then he started working at the company and he’s been the happiest he’s been in a while...it’s because of you, Hendery. So thank you.”

Hendery’s face is red. He wondered about the jerks that used Yangyang and considered searching for them and giving them an ass beating. He had noticed it a bit even in their workplace. Some of his seniors would often make Yangyang do their work because the latter was too kind to say no as he was overtaken by his eagerness to make friends. Despite the kind words, he feels something coming.

“You don’t need to thank me for that, if anything, I’m the one grateful to have him in my life - even if it’s only been for half a year.”

“You're right, I’m glad you found each other.”

She steps up to help form the batter into the molds.

“Between the both of us,” she whispers, “I think you're both cute together and I wish you both the best in your relationship.”

What.

Hendery freezes, staring at her in surprise. _What?_

She winks, “Oh I know you guys were trying to keep it secret but it was kind of obvious with the way you two look at each other. It reminds me of when I was younger and met my husband. So full of love and adoration… it's an adorable look on you both.”

_**What?** _

“Oh...um...you have mistaken we–”

“Hennie! I wanna help!” Yangyang comes in, his cheeks a bright color of red that Hendery finds so adorable– no he doesn't. It's merely. Cute. Of course. Anyone would say that. Right.

“I'll leave you both be then,” Yangyang’s mother grins, “Wash your hands Yangyang.”

“Yes mom,” Yangyang says as he does as told while she exits the kitchen.

“She didn't…say anything weird, did she?”

Hendery’s cheeks flush an even darker red, his cheeks flaming as if they were on fire.

“Nope,” he squeaks out.

_How smooth, Hendery._

Yangyang hummed, “They won't let go of Louis. Even Nian Nian is all over him! Nian keeps rubbing his head on Louis - like he's cuddling or something and it's super cute! I'll show you a video later.”

Hendery’s cheeks cool down as they make the cookies and put them in the oven. Their shoulders would bump into each other, Yangyang would make little commentary here and there causing Hendery to belt out into laughter or roll his eyes. They didn't notice the curious eyes that would occasionally peer into the kitchen from the doorway.

A while later, they're eating cookies for dessert after having dinner.

“Oh, Hendery these are amazing!” Yangyang’s sister hums in content.

“Thank you,” Hendery smiled bashfully.

“We should head to bed, actually,” Yangyang says after a while once they're done, “we're heading out early tomorrow!”

“Alright then, goodnight dears,” his mother stands and gives them both a hug.

Hendery and Yangyang bid them all goodnight, Yangyang’s family grinning at each other smugly unbeknownst to them.

“I only have something for the kids and Nian Nian,” Hendery groans once he flops onto the bed at last after his turn in the shower.

“Hendery you really don't have to get them anything, they told me so! Said that if you got them something last minute they would feel bad.”

Hendery groans, “I can't just come here and not give them gifts, Yangie.”

Yangyang hums, running his fingers through Hendery’s hair. Hendery turns his head and meets eyes with him.

_Ah fuck_ , he shouldn't have done that, he realizes. Yangyang was watching him with eyes filled with content, comfort, and care.

_Holy shit,_ Hendery’s breath hitches, _he's so beautiful._

They rise early, Yangyang insisting to his mother that they will eat out to show Hendery around town. They found a nice place to have some pancakes before heading to the mall. Hendery ends up getting a beautiful necklace-bracelet set for Yangyang’s sister after he mentioned her adoration for jewelry as a designer.

“Think she will like this?” Hendery questions as he holds a sweater embedded with beads and a few stitched bees. It was a nice shade of yellow and black stripes.

“Oh, she will fucking _love_ that,” Yangyang gapes, “You're getting my mom better gifts than me!”

Hendery snorts, taking the sweater and seeing if it would match with a bracelet he picked out.

“Did you already get something for my dad, too?”

Hendery nods quickly, “Since you mentioned out of town jobs, I got him this nice cologne, a tie, a tie clip, and socks.”

“What the hell…” Yangyang frowns, “I feel like a terrible son now...look at what you're doing!”

“Oh shut it,” Hendery rolled his eyes as he walked up to the register.

“Wanna get some hot chocolate from the stand we saw at the food court?” Yangyang asks once Hendery is finished paying.

“Ooh yeah! I love hot chocolate so much,” Hendery nods eagerly. He doesn't pay attention to the look Yangyang gives him as he quickly pulls him to it.

“Yangyang?”

They both stop, turning around and Hendery sees a guy dressed in really nice clothing.

_Maybe he's rich_ , Hendery eyes the obviously expensive watch on his wrist and phone.

“Oh, um, hi,” Yangyang replies, Hendery notices the way Yangyang looks like he wants to leave.

“Haven't seen you since...what happened to us. How have you been?”

_What?_ Hendery keeps his eyes on Yangyang, watching the way he grimaces and forces a smile.

“Yeah, I've been alright. You?”

“Not bad. So, this your boyfriend or something? Or are you still fucking around with anyone that pays you any attention?”

_Okay, what the fuck_ , Hendery is seething in anger. 

“Um, hi,” Hendery steps in front of Yangyang, “You could ask me yourself instead of being a dick about it.”

“You should know that Yangyang isn’t going to stay with you if you defend him. He’ll just get a good fuck and move on.”

“Maybe he did it to you because you were an asshole, ever consider that? Whatever we have is none of your business, and if you try to make it your business, I’ll just have to beat your ass until you beg me to stop and swear you’ll leave him alone. How will it go then?”

The guy steps backward with a scoff, “He's playing you. It's all just a sweet act.”

He gives Yangyang a final glance before turning around and walking away. Yangyang lets out a shaky breath, his muscles relaxing.

“Sit on the bench and I’ll get us the hot chocolate, okay?” Hendery says softly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Yangyang looks at him with troubled eyes and nods.

When Hendery returns and hands Yangyang one of the styrofoam cups, he sits and Yangyang sighs.

“He's my ex.”

“You don't need to explain–”

“I need to. He brought you into it and– I want you to know. He was manipulative. He always got me to do things I didn't like because he knew I couldn't say no. He would ask if I didn't love him anymore and if I was cheating on him to make me feel guilty. When I finally broke up with him, he told me no one would ever want me or care for me like he did. That no one would ever love me because I'm too _easy_ and always say yes to everything and everyone. He called me annoying and claimed the next person was just going to get bored of me and he would make sure to make them leave me.”

“God I should've beaten his ass,” Hendery’s fist clenched, looking in the direction the guy had left in.

“No, Don't worry about it. I'm over it? I just tensed up because it was my first time seeing him since then… I'm sorry about what he said… he's really a huge asshole.”

Hendery shook his head, “You have nothing to apologize to me for. Thank you for telling me, Yangie. For what it's worth, I didn't believe anything he said. I know who you are and what you're like. He doesn't. No matter how much he tells himself he does. He has no control over you anymore, alright? Let's go home– I mean, to your parent's place.”

Yangyang smiles, nodding, “Thank you.”

They stand and Yangyang grabs a hold of his hand and stuffs their joint hands in his pocket while not uttering a single word. Hendery gapes at him with a deep blush spreading from his neck to his cheeks.

Hendery liked- no, _loved_ the feeling of their hands together in the warm pocket. He loved how well they seemed to fit together like puzzles. He wanted to hold his hand forever.

“Oh, Hendery you’re so sweet,” Yangyang’s mom says as he distributes the gifts he’d bought for them.

“Yay!” One of the twins says in excitement as he pulled out a game he wanted for his game system. The other twin had already opened his and ran to get his device after screaming a thank you at Hendery.

“These are well thought out,” Yangyang’s sister says as she admires the necklace, “thank you so much Hendery, it’s gorgeous. I can already picture what I’ll be wearing with these.”

“Okay, okay, quit making me feel jealous,” a grumpy Yangyang intervened.

Hendery chuckled, nudging his shoulder. He’d received gifts himself, much to his surprise. He received a hoodie with the logo of one of his favorite soccer teams, a watch that he so badly needed because of his poor time management, and a pair of shoes. There had even been a sweater for Louis and a toy that he was so excited about.

“Well then, we will be right back,” Yangyang announces and pulls a very confused Hendery up from the couch and out the back door.

“What are we doing?” Hendery asks in confusion. Yangyang keeps pulling him until they’re on the porch swing.

“Your present,” Yangyang finally says and he pulled out a black velvet box.

Hendery is silent as Yangyang fumbles while opening it, chuckling lightly as the other nearly dropped it three times before finally opening it.

“Oh...it's beautiful…” Hendery utters in complete awe as his hands reach to hold the box himself.

The ring was so simple yet so beautiful. The band was as if it was twisted, one end leading to an ‘H’ and the other to a small gem. Both being in Hendery’s birthstone.

“Yeah…I remembered you once told me you loved rings…and that you loved your birthstone. I thought why not get you two things you like in one. You like it?” Yangyang asks nervously.

“Yangie...I _love_ it.”

Hendery throws his arms around Yangyang, engulfing him in a big hug. 

“That's a relief,” Yangyang whispers, returning the hug just as tight.

“I actually have yours on me, too,” Hendery pulls away and reaches his hand into his pocket before pulling out a sheet of paper.

“What is it?” Yangyang asks curiously.

“See for yourself,” Hendery hands it over with a smile.

Yangyang takes the sheet and unfolds it, his eyes widening.

“No way. No way. Hendery- _no way_!” Yangyang shoots up in disbelief, his eyes looking back and forth between the sheet and Hendery.

“It was hard getting that so I hope you like it,” Hendery grins.

“Holy shit Hendery. No fucking way did you get tickets to the NBA when _the Damian Lillard_ is playing?!” Yangyang covers his mouth with his hand.

“Oh but I did. Me and you are going - unless, of course, you would prefer to go with someone else which is fine too. I mean, I don’t really know much about basketball in the first place so I would totally understand if you would prefer someone who was knowledgeable like Yukhei or something.”

“Shut up Henny, of course, you’re coming with! I don’t want to go with anyone who isn’t you.”

They both flush red. Hendery kind of really wants to kiss Yangyang right now. He’s finally admitting it.

“Come here oh my god,” Yangyang pulls Hendery up and into his arms.

Hendery melts into his embrace. His arms re wrapped tightly around his waist, head deep in his shoulder with his breath fanning Yangyang’s neck.

“I’m glad you came, I really am,” Yangyang sighs into his shoulder.

“Me too.”

“Wanna head in now?” Hendery asks and instantly regrets it when Yangyang pulls away.

“Yeah, it’s kinda getting too cold for me.”

They start heading in, stopping when they see everyone minus the twins staring at them with smug expressions and smirks.

“What?” Yangyang asks, frowning at his family’s odd behavior.

His dad points up making the two look up and they see it. The green plant hanging above their heads. They look back at them and then at each other.

“Mint?” Hendery asks.

“Ah, ah, ah! You know the rules for the _mistletoe_!” His sister laughs.

“Uh I don’t think that’s a-” Yangyang is cutoff.

“Come on, we all already know about your so-called ‘secret’ relationship. Just get it over with,” his dad snickers.

“Our what?” Yangyang squeaks.

“We know you're dating, now get smooching!” His sister pulls out her camera.

“Oh.”

Yangyang and Hendery turn to each other, both of their cheeks dusted with red. Yangyang smiles and Hendery clears his throat.

“So…”

Yangyang's hands find their way to Hendery’s cheeks, cupping them softly, and Hendery finds himself leaning into the warm touch. He sighs in content. Yangyang leans forward, his eyes slowly closing shut and Hendery gives in to his desires that he’s been pushing away and meets him halfway.

There were no fireworks, no sparks. None of that bullshit people talk about when you kiss the person you have deep feelings for, for the first time. But it was still _amazing_. Hendery’s hands sit on Yangyang’s waist as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. It felt like a dream. He felt like he was floating, like it was just himself and Yangyang and no one else. _Wow._

They finally pull away and Yangyang’s parents and sister are whistling and clapping and cheering while his nephews - who decided it was the perfect time to return - are both saying _ew_ and _gross_ like all kids do when they see people kiss.

The two begrudgingly step away from each other, pulling their hands back to themselves as their faces become impossibly redder by the second at what they had just done. 

“Both of you are cute,” Yangyang’s mom smiles as she heads into the kitchen.

Hendery and Yangyang scramble to Yangyang's room.

“Please come next year as well,” Yangyang’s mom says as she hugs Hnedery goodbye.

“Maybe I will if I don’t take a sheet out of Yangyang’s book and take him to my family instead," Hendery grinned cheekily.

She grins, “If that’s the case then I won’t mind.”

“Stop hogging him, mom!”

“Didn’t take you for a clinger, Yang!” His sister laughs.

“Shut up,” Yangyang grumbles, “Anyways, bye guys! I really had fun and I’ll miss you…”

Hendery decided to let them say their final goodbyes as he heads to the car to check on Louis who was already fast asleep in his new sweater. He smiles softly. He gets in the passenger seat and is admiring his ring when Yangyang finally gets in.

“Ready to go?” Yangyang asks with a sigh.

“Yeah, you?”

“Hm...yeah. All the teasing was dreadful.”

They both laugh. Yangyang started backing out of the driveway, the two waving at his family.

“This was fun,” Hendery finally said after a while.

Yangyang lets out a laugh, “I'm glad you enjoyed it. You know, I wasn't really expecting for you to finally be my boyfriend by the end of this…”

“Sure about that? A little birdie told me you've been crushing on me since we met. Seems like you had an ulterior motive by bringing me to meet your family.”

“Shut up,” Yangyang turns away, blushing, “I’m killing Yukhei.”

“No, I don't think I will.”


End file.
